Pokemon:Prophesy of Arceus
by TheShadowedHunter
Summary: With the world fallen to the dark mirror of Arceus and his fanatical followers, Team Cosmos, those loyal to Arceus and the other Legendaries are scattered, hidden in various rebel groups throughout the world. As the storm gathers and Team Cosmos closes in on their goal of wiping out the rebels, Shade Ceo, and his legendary bond, Giratina must move quickly to enact the Prophesy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea a while back, and I just had to write it. Basically, this is an AU where a Dark Arceus beat the real one 100 years before the storyand took over the entire Pokemon world. The main characters of the Pokemon series like Ash, or Misty, are all 20, so they don't remember the world before the takeover.**

 _Ash Ketchum_

20 year-old Ash Ketchum, a simple foot soldier from the Kanto branch of Team Cosmos, sat in camp with his squad. They, along with hundreds of soldiers from all the regions, had been re-deployed to Unova, to quell a group of rebels that had been attacking patrols and supply lines across the region. He grinned as his two best friends, Brock and Misty, returned from patrol.

"Hey. Anything out there?" he questioned, fingers drumming nervously on his rifle. His Ekans hissed as it slithered up next to him. Misty sat down on one of the camping chairs with a huff.

"Nope. Houndour didn't smell anything, and we got nothing on infrared either. If the rebels are out there, they've got some serious stealth abilities."

"Yeah." Brock chimed in. "Not even a gunshot or a rebel Pokemon to be seen."

"Cool! I've got first watch tonight, should be easy if the rebels are all hiding."

"Hey Ash, where did the other three go?"

"Sleeping. They have dawn patrol."

"Alright."

The three quickly cooked their dinner, and Ash settled in by the fire to keep watch, while Misty and Brock ducked into their tents. Nothing stirred, and he sighed, resigning himself to six hours of boredom.

 _Shade Ceo_

Shade moved silently through the darkness of the forest, his black trenchcoat and armor hiding him in the darkness. His sword was heavy on his back, and his twin revolvers were holstered under the coat, as his sides. His kukuri fit perfectly in his hand, and he raised the curved knife as he pushed through the undergrowth to the enemy camp up ahead. His Gengar, Scaith sat on his shoulder, and he could hear two other rebels, Drayden and Cilan behind him. The three stopped just outside of the camp, at Shade's signal.

"Cilan. Clear those three tents, kill the occupants quietly. Drayden, cover me, I'm going for the sentry. The other two should be out on the midnight patrol, Gengar, go look for them."

The other two nodded, and white Cilan slipped away behind the three tents, Shade broke cover and moved up behind the sentry. But everything went wrong.

"Ash?" a voice called from behind him. "Shit! You! In the black! On your knees!" A redheaded girl had come out of the tent behind him, the ones that _should_ have been empty, and had a rifle pointed at his head. The sentry grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his sides.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the girl dropped to the ground, holding her leg. Shade brought up his leg, slamming his boot into the sentry's crotch, and spun, knocking him out with a brutal punch. A man with dark, spiky hair, rushed out of the tent, only to be tackled by Cilan and knocked out. Shade grinned and dusted off his coat, his Gengar re-appearing from the forest.

"Gengar!"

"Yeah, I'm fine pal. Don't worry about me."

"Gar."

"Yeah. I know I should have checked the other tents."

"Gen. Gar!"

"I get it!"

The young man grinned, nudging the unconscious sentry with his toe.

"Grab these three, maybe they can tell us more about the enemy's new forces."

Drayden hefted the man with the spiky hair over his shoulder, and Cilan scooped up the enemy sentry, leaving Shade to carry the redhead. The rebels, along with their new prisoners, disappeared into the night.

 _Misty Kasumi_

Misty woke up in a small cell, on a small cot. Through the front wall, made out of steel bars, she could see Ash and Brock in a similar cell, though theirs held two beds. She groaned, standing up, and collapsed to the floor as she put weight on her injured leg.

' _Shit!_ ' she thought. ' _Forgot I got shot…_ '

Ash and Brock had heard her cry of pain, and she heard Ash call out.

"You alright Misty?"

"Yeah! Leg hurts. Any idea where we are?"

A new voice interrupted from just down the hall.

"I can answer that for you. You're in the prison of An Caisleán, or the Castle, headquarters of the Followers."

"The Followers?"

"You might call us the rebels. In actuality, we're an ancient sect of warriors that worship the old gods, like Arceus and the Legendaries. We were here before Team Cosmos and their Chenborog bullshit, and we'll be here long after Team Cosmos falls. Chenborog may be real, but he's no god, not like Arceus."

Brock shouted out in anger,

"Chenborog is the true god you heretic! You'll pay for this!"

"Sure. Whatever. But for now, we're busy. Your boss played right into my hands, moving troops out of Sinnoh to fight here, when my real target is there. In a few days, the first part of the Prophecy of Arceus will be fulfilled, and Chenborog's days will be numbered. Arceus will return, to fight the darkness of his foe, and Cheborog will fall to the light, freeing us once again."

"The fuck does that mean?" Misty asked.

"Chenborog was born at the same time as Arceus, the dark to Arceus' light, evil to Arceus' good. The prophecy of Arceus tells that Chenborog wants only to rule the world, to have everything under his oppressive control, and that once he does, heroes will rise up, find his children, and bring him down from the heavens to fight Chenborog."

"So what. The legendaries were defeated by Chenborog the first time, he'll beat Arceus and the other Legendaries again." Brock shouted.

"Perhaps. But the fact remains, things under Chenborog's rule are bad. People and Pokemon, dying of disease, starvation, and worse. Anyone who doesn't conform, disappears. Even if Arceus loses, I fight for a free world, where children don't go to war at age ten, where people have enough food and medicine to go around. A world of good. Not the dark of Chenborog."

"Chenborog is a kind and benevolent lord. He provides for the true believers." Misty muttered. The Follower seemed to be losing his patience, and he finally broke.

"You continue to repeat the lies you were taught! Chenborog _thrives_ on misery, he causes the diseases and famine to keep control! Eventually, he WILL consume everything, and you're too blind to see it! Join us! Do the right thing!"

The three stared at him.

"Fine." The man turned, stalking off.

 _Shade Ceo_

'Damn idiots.' Shade though as he moved up into the light of the courtyard. Around him was the citadel of An Caisleán, the home of the Followers. Soldiers and their Pokemon patrolled the walls. The city was home to almost twenty thousand people, some, born into the Followers, others normal people who had stumbled across ancient copies of the prophecy, and some just refugees, looking for a life outside of Chenborog's tyrannical rule. It was a haven, beautiful and strong. But Shade knew that the gathering storm would soon engulf the last safe place in war.

Despite this, he grinned as he exited the prison courtyard. Suddenly, a massive creature was in his path. A long, serpentine body of black and red, long tentacles of shadow, and a huge head with jaws open. Giratina, the Renegade stood before him.

" _My friend. You go to appeal to the council?_ "

"Yeah. If they give me permission to go to Sinnoh and find the Warrior Weapons, the prophecy will begin, and this war will end. Can you imagine that?"

" _I have no need. I was there when Arceus fell, when the darkness consumed our world. I was there before that too._ "

"We can do this."

" _Yes. We can._ "

"No"

"But why?"

"You are needed here Ceannaire Ceo. We have no time to spend chasing a myth that may give us a slight advantage, when we can win here with concentrated efforts."

"But we can't! We're fighting a losing war here!" Shade shouted in disbelief.

"No. You will not go to Sinnoh, you will focus on trying to turn our new prisoners. Allow them to befriend Pokemon that wander in. Once they come to love Pokemon, instead of seeing them as tools, show them the city, get them to join us."

"Yes Elder."

Shade left the council room in defeat.

"Denied. This is BULLSHIT!" he shouted, slamming his sword into a tree.

" _Agreed. As much as I believe we should just go anyway, it would not serve our interests at this time. We need to get the new prisoners to work with us first._ "

"Yeah."

 **I used a lot of stuff that isn't English in here for the Followers, translations below.**

Ceannaire: Chief/Leader

An Caisleán: Literally, The Castle

Ceo: Mist


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go. I'm sorry for the lack of Pikachu in the last chapter, Ash doesn't have Pikachu yet, because he's still part of Team Cosmos**

 _Ash Ketchum_

"Pika?"

Ash hissed at the Pokemon that sat in his cell, staring up at him.

"Fuck off!"

"Pika pi?"

"Go away!"

The Pikachu turned and fled, squeezing its small body out the barred window and into freedom.

"Pikachu?"

"Damnit! Would you stop coming here every day!"

"Pika?"

"Pika?"

"Fuck you." Ash sighed and rolled over. The Pikachu nudged him with its head and he groaned.

"Pikachu!" Ash Ketchum groaned and scratched the small yellow Pokemon behind the ears, laughing quietly as the Pokemon purred.

'Maybe the Followers are right…'

"Pik!"

"Hey Pikachu! You haven't shown up for a few days. I was getting kinda worried."

"Pika."

"I know buddy. Glad you're ok."

"You two are a good match."

Ash turned with a start. Shade was leaning against the bars of the cell.

"Your friends are having much the same experience, just with different Pokemon. They're friends, not tools."

"I think you're right."

"Then you and your friends are ready."

Shade escorted the three of them to the surface, and up to the top of a tower. He stepped aside, allowing them to look out.

Misty was the first to react.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

Shade grinned.

"This is what the world used to look like. This is what I fight for. You can too. Join us."

"I could fight for a world like this."

"You can and you will."

Shade gestured to the group, and the three new Followers joined him.

"I'm a loyal follower, but the Council and I are no longer fighting for the same thing. I'm leaving. There's a Follower cell in Sinnoh that is instrumental to my plans. I grew up in Sinnoh, and the leaders of this cell are old friends. I'm taking a crew of loyal Followers to support them. You three in?"

"Yeah."

"No question."

"Let's do it."

 _Dawn Hikari_

Dawn stood on the docks at Abhainn Caillte, here group's base as a small ship grew bigger on the horizon. It was definitely a Follower ship, but it still could have been a trick.

"Ready the main guns. If this is a trick, I want them blown out of that water."

The ship grew closer, and in the prow, sat a massive Pokemon. Giratina.

"It's Shade. We're safe." She watched as the large artillery gun next to her lowered. As the boat docked, Shade vaulted the rail and grinned.

"Hey."

"Douche." She flipped him off and turned, stalking off.

He burst out laughing.

"It's been way too long."

 _Shade Ceo_

The Sinnoh Followers were not nearly as well established as their Unova counterparts. Their headquarters was a far cry from the fortified city of An Caisleán, consisting of a small network of underground tunnels filled with equipment. Their numbers were also far smaller, totaling about five hundred. But they did have the support of two of Sinnoh's Legendaries. Dialga and Palkia had bonded with the two leaders of the Sinnoh cell, Dawn and Lucas respectively, just as Shade had bonded with Giratina.

Shade sat down at a large dining table surrounded by various chairs in the 'conference room'. Dawn, Lucas, and Cynthia, another important member of the SInnoh cell, took chairs as well.

"I've been looking into the archives back in An Caisleán, and I found something big." He started, looking at the other three.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Before I tell you, the Council told me not to do this, they believe that it's just a myth. But it isn't. Under Mount Cornet, are hidden three objects. The Reaper Scythe, the Adamite Cannon, and the Pearlescent Shield. Collectively, they're known as the Warrior Weapons. Essentially, they're special keystones, that when used with a member of the Creation Trio that is also holding its respective orb, allow the Creation Trio to Mega Evolve. The Scythe is for Giratina, the Cannon goes with Dialga, and the Shield is for Palkia."  
"Let's do it."

"Thought you'd say that."

The three Sinnoh leaders stood and began to leave.

"Dawn. Hang on a sec."

"What." She looked at him impatiently.

"I just… I missed you."

"Fuck you. You had your chance." She turned to leave.

"Wait! It wasn't like that. I did what I had to do."

"I don't give a fuck. You pull me in, tell me you love me, and then the second there's trouble in Unova, off you fucking go! I can't get into this shit again, Shade. I can't do it again."

"Dawn-"

"No. I'll help you with your idea, but I will not get stuck on this again. Goodbye." She spun angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Well fuck."

Brock and Ash followed Shade through the tunnels towards the Armory to get their gear.

"What was up with Dawn? She looked pretty pissed coming out of that meeting."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Brock looked interested.

"She's pretty hot, maybe I should ask her-"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, I could do worse."

"Brock. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Brock shrunk back, looking like a scolded child, while Ash quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Misty? Doesn't she need gear too?"

"Dawn's sorting her out. Don't ask why, Dawn insisted."

"Okay…"

The two followed Shade through a heavy steel blast door and into the armory. Racks of guns, mannequins in body armor, and collections of swords and spears lined the walls. Piles of ammunition were scattered, inside crates, in boxes and on the floor. Shade directed them to the middle of the room before handing them identical sets of equipment. First was an armored chestpiece, followed by a pistol in a leg holster, a long rifle, and a black trenchcoat. With their new gear, they left, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Dawn and Misty should be waiting for us in the garage."

 _Misty Kasumi_

Misty stood in the base's garage with Dawn and Lucas, waiting for the boys by a large truck, painted with the Team Cosmos logo. She wore form fitting black body armor and a leather riding jacket. A rifle was slung across her back, and she had a pistol in a holster on her hip. Dawn was dressed in similar armor, but like all the Followers bonded to legendaries, it was colored to match her bond. As such, her armor was blue and grey. She had the same rifle and pistol, with the addition of a long javelin strapped across her back. Lucas had white and red armor with a longsword across his back.

As the two waited, the boys walked in. Ash and Brock had the same armor as her, but with black trenchcoats, and the same weapons. Shade wore a red and black trench coat, over his usual red shirt and black jeans. His sword was in its sheath on his back.

"We ready?" The Ghost trainer asked, looking at Dawn.

"Yeah."

Shade grinned and looked around.

"Alright team, here's the plan."

 _Private Breker._

Private Breker raised his gun and moved over towards the gate. A Team Cosmos supply truck had pulled up, along with the usual mercenary escort on motorcycles. He strode up to the truck and knocked on the driver's window.

"Hey! I need to see some ID."

The window rolled down. The driver was a young redhead, in Team Cosmos combat gear. A rifle barrel poked over the center console, and a black haired man in the same uniform sat shotgun, an actual shotgun slung across his lap. The woman handed him a stack of papers and an ID card.

"Sergeant Kasumi, Kanto Division, stationed in Jubilife City as a convoy officer. That's my ID and our cargo list."

"And who's he? Breker asked, gesturing at the man, who leaned over and handed him another ID card.

"Private Ketchum, Kanto Division, stationed in Jubilife as a convoy trooper."

Breker looked at the ID cards, checking the photos against the faces, and information against what they'd said. He scanned over the cargo list, and, satisfied, handed it all back to the woman.

"You two have a good day." he said, and waved them through.

 _Shade Ceo_

Shade grinned as the truck passed through and he gunned the engine of his bike, following the truck as Dawn did the same. They passed the truck, and it began to follow Shade as he drove through the compound and into the underground caves, where Team Cosmos was storing supplies. They parked the truck, and unloaded, Brock and Lucas hopping out of the back of the truck.

Dawn grinned as she pulled off her helmet, her waist length blue hair coming free.

"Good thing they didn't check the back."

"Yeah."

Shade pointed to an elevator off to the side.

"That's us. We go down into the mines, and follow Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia to the hidden cave with the Warrior weapons."

"Sounds good to me." Misty said as she finished pulling her Team Cosmos uniform off, leaving her in her Follower armor. The team headed to the elevator piled in, heading down into the depths.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah. This is progressing quickly, but don't worry, there's plenty more to come.**

 _Dawn Hikari_

Dawn followed Dialga deep into the mines, the rest of the group with her. Up ahead, she could hear a loud roar and she gulped as they stepped out into the cave. She screamed.

 _Ash Ketchum_

Ash jumped back as Dawn collapsed, screaming, then fell silent. Brock was next, letting out a strangled cry and crashing to the ground, quickly followed by Misty. Ash looked around frantically, making eye contact with Shade before his own vision went black.

 _Shade Ceo_

Shade knew what was happening now. This was the Time Chamber, where anyone seeking the Warrior Weapons had to face their worst memory in order to progress. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, and fell under.

 _Dawn screamed at him, punched him, tears running down her face. And he took it. Deserved it._

" _I'm sorry Dawn. I have to do this. I can save people, do some good!"_

" _You promised Shade! You promised!"_

" _I didn't know!"_

" _You could have said no! You could stay here!" She collapsed, sobbing._

" _I need you here Shade. Please."_

" _I can't Dawn. I have to go."_

 _She stood up again and shoved him back as he tried to put his arm around her._

" _Fuck you! You promised."_

" _Dawn-"_

" _No. I don't want to see you again. Go! And don't come back! I HATE YOU." She turned, storming out of their room._

" _Dawn wait!"_

'No.'

'I fucked up, I hurt her. But I can't change that.'

" _I HATE YOU!"_

'I loved you.'

He groaned, sitting up. The others were still around him, calling out in the throes of their worst memories. Dawn lay a few feet away, curled in on herself, sobbing.

"Shade. Why did you leave?" He moved over, pulling her up and holding her as she cried, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dawn. I fucked up."

She kept sobbing, her body shaking in his grip and he held her.

Misty and Ash were the next to wake, almost at exactly the same time. He watched over Dawn's shoulder as the two collapsed against each other and broke down. Brock was next, standing up, only to slump back down against the cave wall. Lucas followed, standing up and dropping his head into his hands.

It took almost another half an hour for Dawn to wake up, still sobbing, her whole body shaking. He held her tighter, and she didn't fight him.

"I'm so sorry Dawn. I should have stayed." Her only response was a louder sob, and he pulled her even closer, turning her to him.

"Hey. Look at me. I'm sorry Dawn. I love you." She smiled weakly and looked up,

"I love you too." and collapsed into his shoulder, crying again.

It took a while, but the group gathered themselves up and moved on, Dawn leaning on him for support. The pushed on, deeper into the caves, before coming to a large room. The Space Chamber was vast and appeared as an endless black void. Shade hissed to the others.

"Everyone keep walking forward. Focus on the light ahead, walk towards it and do not look away." He wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and pushed forward. The small group walked for what seemed like an eternity, and the light was no closer. Lucas sighed with frustration.

"Shade we're not getting closer! We should go in a different direction."

"We are getting closer, the challenge is that it doesn't seem that way. Come on." The group pushed forward, walking more, and suddenly, they were out. The cave continued, but before they entered the next chamber, Shade stopped them.

"This next one is the Distortion chamber, and I know the most about it. It's going to create our fears, confuse us and terrify us. There's no path through this one, you just go until you succeed, then you'll be able to see the door. Everyone, pick a partner and hold onto them."

Brock and Lucas moved next to each other, and the group moved on, into a fog filled room. In seconds, the three groups were separated.

 _Brock Takeshi_

Brock and Lucas forced through the fog. A sound echoed through the mist.

" _Brother…."_

The mist came closer and Lucas shivered as he and Brock pushed on.

" _Brooock."_

"Oh shit."

A figure began to form in the mist. A young girl, bloodied and battered, neck twisted at an unnatural angle walked towards them. Her skin was pale and rotting, her eyes cold and lifeless.

" _You left… It's all your fault."_ More figures began to form, more young children, all dead, calling Brock, blaming him.

"I left so that I could earn money to help you!"

" _You should have stayed. We needed you…"_

"You're lying, You're not even real." Brock laughed dismissively, and walked right through the specter, and the two pushed on.

 _Misty Kasumi_

Misty pulled Ash by the hand, the phantoms in the mist calling her. They turned around a tree, and suddenly they were backed against a cliff. The breathing behind them grew sharper, a hungry growl echoing through the forest.

"Jump." Ash looked at her like she was growing a second head.

"Are you nuts?"

"It's my biggest fear. Jump."

"No!"

Giving up, Misty grabbed him and threw them over the edge. Then, suddenly they were on solid ground again, and they pushed on through the mist.

 _Dawn Hikari_

Dawn screamed.

"Dawn! What is it!"

"I can't see!" She twisted, panicking.

"I'm here Dawn. Let me help you."

"No! I need to see! I can't do this! Let me go!"

"Dawn! Stop!" she was turned towards him, trying to get away, and he knew that if she did she'd be lost in the mist. He couldn't let that happen.

"Dawn!" out of options, he did the first thing he could think of. He kissed her. Immediately she stopped thrashing, relaxing as he held her.

"Listen. Dawn. I'm going to guide you through. Just trust me. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me take care of you. I won't let you get hurt."

"Okay." He looped his arm around her, and they set off in a direction.

"I can see again. Thanks."

"Course."

 _Lucas Maral_

Lucas and Brock dodged gunfire as Team Cosmos slaughtered the Sinnoh Followers, gunning them down through the tunnels. He ran terrified as people her cared about died around him. Then he and Brock burst into the meeting room. Dawn lay on the table, blood pooling around her head, her throat cut. He screamed and Brock stepped between him and the image.

"It's not real. She's safe with Shade." He said, and the image began to fade.

"That's the fucking problem!"

"What?"

"She's with Shade. She loves him, but I love her. And he hurt her. I picked up the pieces! ME! But the second he shows his goddamned face she's fucking all over him again! I deserve her, and she deserves better than that cunty creep!"

"Man, that's fucked up."

"I love her."

"Yeah. That's not cool. You just don't do that shit."

"Fuck you. And FUCK HIM!"

 _Ash Ketchum_

He screamed as he watched Misty fall, bullets in her chest.

"I'm here Ash. It's not real. The image faded and Ash smiled at Misty.

 _Shade Ceo_

Shade held Dawn tight against his chest, forcing himself to watch the image playing out. Chenborog swatting him and Giratina aside, killing Dawn, the world burning. With a cry of rage he forced the image away, clearing the mist. He could see the exit ahead, and he pulled Dawn with him, bolting for the exit. The others were just inside the door, and he pulled her through. They followed the small tunnel, entering a massive cave, filled with ancient weapons, armor and treasure. At the end stood a pedestal with the three Warrior Weapons. Shade grinned and stepped up, grabbing the scythe.

The Reaper Scythe was a long blade of purple metal so dark it was almost black. The blade was mounted on a six-foot length of black wood, and set into the back of the blade, where it connected to the handle was a red keystone. The handle was inlaid with gold, and the whole weapon pulsed with energy as it connected with its new owner.

The Pearlescent Shield was a rounded shield in a crescent shape. It was finely crafted from a whitish steel and inlaid with pearl in a design that suggested flowing water. The center held a blue keystone. Lucas picked it up, strapping it to his arm and grinned, feeling the power course through him.

Dawn's item, the Adamantite Cannon was different. It consisted of a long barrel of folded steel, a solid stock, inlaid with a blueish gray keystone, and a handle and trigger. The entire weapon glowed the bluish gray of Dialga's aura as she picked it up.

"We've got them. Now what?"

"Now we get out of here."

"How?"

Shade grinned, and pulled out a pokeball.

"You wanna answer that Golurk?" The golem pokemon saluted its trainer, and used dig, blasting through the back of the chamber.

The group stood in the biggest chamber in the Sinnoh Followers base. The arena was a massive cave, intended for pokemon battles and combat training. Shade stood at one end, leaning on the Reaper Scythe, and he grinned, drawing out a pokeball.

"Giratina. Let's do this." The Renegade moved out of its pokeball and floated, it's long body bobbing up and down, projecting an air of quiet menace.

Lucas drew out his own partner's pokeball.

"Palkia! I choose you!"

The Spatial pokemon roared, flinging its head back and let loose a beam of energy. The rest of the group stood silent, watching in awe.

"I'll let you go first, pearlboy." Shade laughed, gesturing with his scythe.

"Palkia! Guard up!" he shouted, and the legendary's orb began to react with the keystone of the Pearlescent Shield, surrounding Palkia in a blinding light. As the light cleared, Guardian Palkia was revealed.

Palkia's new form stood slightly taller than her original form, at fourteen feet tall. Her body had grown to fit her new height, and the shield like plates on her shoulders had become larger. Her neck had grown longer, as had her tail, and in addition to her now longer arms, she had gained a pair of white, angel-like wings. Two large tusks patroded from her mouth.

Ash raised his pokedex, the only part of his old Team Cosmos gear he had kept, scanning the legendary's new form.

" _Guardian Palkia. The Spatial Pokemon. Like her siblings Dialga and Giratina, when in her Creator Form, triggered by her Warrior Weapon, Palkia gains three new signature moves, a new ability, and an improved body._ "

Lucas grinned.

"Good luck, _Shade_."

"My turn. Giratina! Slaughter them!" He raised the scythe, and purple light engulfed the Renegade pokemon.

Giratina's new form was lower to the ground than Palkia's, but longer, at thirteen feet and ten inches tall.. It was a true monster now. His head remained similar to that of his Origin Form, but not identical. Its jaws were longer, similar to the head of a Krookodile, with razor-like fangs. Three large horns jutted back from his head, on a long neck. His body was armored, and two combination arms and leathery wings came from his shoulders. Giratina's legs were gathered up under him, and his new tail coiled around on the ground, ending in a long, sickle-like blade.

" _Reaper King Giratina. The Renegade pokemon. Like his siblings Palkia and Dialga, when in his Creator Form, triggered by his Warrior Weapon, Giratina gains three new signature moves, a new ability, and an improved body._ "

Shade grinned, closing his eyes, feeling his partner's capabilities and strength.

"Giratina. Use Shadow Force."

The Renegade disappeared in a cloud of shadow, and Lucas gulped.

"Palkia! Keep an eye out! He could hit you anywhere!"

Palkia clearly had the same thought, because the Pokemon turned, watching all its sides. Then, Giratina struck. The same flash of shadow appeared over Lucas, and Giratina swooped down from it, slashing with his clawed feet. Palkia roared the claws drew blood, and retaliated, swiping at Giratina with a clawed hand, but the Renegade dodged, and landed in front of Shade.

"Fine. Palkia! Tidal Charge!" Palkia roared, drawing water from the ground and launching itself with the wave, claws outstretched.

"Dodge it!" Giratina pushed off, wings flapping, and narrowly avoided the attack.

"Giratina! Renegade's Roar!"

The ghost type reared back, and let loose a howl of rage and anger, distorting the battlefield with the power of its attack. Palkia slid back and collapsed.

"Palkia! Get up!" Lucas shouted, and the massive Pokemon dragged itself to its feet.  
Shade grinned.

"Giratina. Finish him. Distortion Blade!"

Giratina roared and spun, slashing out with his tail. The long blade slammed into Palkia, hurling the legendary back. The Pokemon growled, struggling, but fell still.

" _Palkia fainted._ " In a flash of light, Palkia reverted to her normal form.

Shade turned towards the rest of the group, grinning, but his face fell as Dawn turned and walked off scowling."

He rushed after her, catching up to her in the tunnel leading back to the main cavern.

"Dawn! What's wrong?"

"You. I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" he reached out putting his hand on her shoulder, and she shoved him away.

"I figured you out. Fuck, I don't know why I didn't realize this earlier."

"Dawn, you're not making sense…"

"You say that you love me, you act like this is forever. But I know you, and the second you're done in Sinnoh, you're gonna go off to wherever the action is next, and leave me here. Fuck you." she spun and walked off, brushing a tear away.

"Dawn!"

"No. No more. You had your chance, you chose power over us Shade." She picked up speed, dashing around the corner.

"Fuck." he turned and walked the other way, heading out through the main cavern and out the exit, disguised as an abandoned mine. Pulling his bandana over his face, he disappeared into the forest.


End file.
